1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixed type multi-channel head device for holding a plurality of floating head sliders serving as a part of a magnetic memory device and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional magnetic memory apparatus using a magnetic disc, a magnetic head device with dynamic pressure type floating head sliders has been used. It is necessary to precisely flow a floating head slider on a recording surface of a rotating magnetic disc which is moved in a complicated movement. It is necessary to use a floating head slider holding apparatus having excellent followability since it is necessary to reduce a floating distance in order to attain a high dense recording.
A multi-channel magnetic head device of the fixed head type for holding a number of floating head sliders has a head holder provided with a number of floating head sliders and supporting members individually mounted with the same number as that of the sliders. An example of the conventional magnetic head device of this type follows.
FIG. 1 shows a front view of an example of a conventional fixed type multi-channel head device. FIG. 2 shows a cross sectional view taken along line A--A in FIG. 1. A floating head slider (1) (referred to as a slider) formed in one piece with a magnetic head is caulked or fastened by adhesives to a spring (2a) for holding and positioning in place the slider (1) of a supporting member (2). A spring (2b) for applying a load to the slider (1) of the supporting member (2) presses the slider (1) against the recording surface (9) of a magnetic disc plate (8) by a given load, through a pivot (5) provided at the central part of the rear surface of the slider (1).
The positioning spring (2a) and the loading spring (2b) are integrally assembled into the supporting member (2). As shown, the pivot (5) is formed by properly shaping the positioning spring (2a). The loading spring (2b) has a gentle-sloping projection (6) in contact with the tip of the pivot (5). The combination of the pivot (5) and the projection (6) provides a pivot function. The supporting member (2) with a slider (1) fixed thereto is fixed by the spot-welding to a support (7) which is also fixed to a head holder (4) through a mounting hole (3) by caulking.
A head assembly having the slider (1), the supporting member (2), and the support (7) is manufactured through many processes: a pivot shaping process for the supporting member; bending and spot-welding process for the loading spring; spot-welding for fixing the supporting member (2) to the support (7). Thus, the conventional magnetic head assembly has the expensive head assembly requiring much time and labour to manufacture.
In the fixed type multi-channel head device a plurality of head assemblies must be individually fixed to a head holder (4), as shown in FIG. 1. In fixing the head assemblies onto the head holder (4), the sliders (1) of the assemblies, each slider generally including a plurality of magnetic head portions (channels), must be accurately arranged on the head holder (4) so that the magnetic heads of the sliders form a group of tracks to record the information thickly and concentrically arranged on the recording surface (9) without useless spaces between the adjacent tracks. To this end, precisely working tools and much time and labour are required to assemble, eventually resulting in a costly head device.